Summer Holidays
by HayleyRH
Summary: Mario and Luigi are let out of school for the summer to have fun, relax and do what they want. Is that the whole story though??
1. Chapter 1

Summer Holidays  
  
A/N: OK beore I get sued millions, I just want to say that I do not own any of the Nintendo characters!  
  
This is my first ever fanfic so it'll probably suck BIG TIME but hey, at least I'm trying. Here goes nuttin. Enjoy ^_^  
  
The scenearo: Mario (16) and Luigi (14) have just finished their last day at school for the Summer.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Luigi and Mario are walking home form Manhatte High School. Luigi is eating a packet of crisps and reading a sheet of paper while his older brother, Mario, is daydreaming about lazing around all Summer. Mario woke up from day dreaming just in time to see Luigi walk out into the road without looking.  
  
"Weegie!!!!!!" Mario shouted grabbing Luigis wrist and pulling him back onto the pavement just before a car hit him.  
  
"What have I told you about calling me that?!" Luigi asked Mario outraged.  
  
"What have I told you about opening your report before you get home?" Mario asked playfully. Luigi stuffed the peice of paper back into his bag. "Come on Weege, let me see." Mario took the paper out of the bag after much protesting off Luigi and read it.  
  
"No Mario!! Don't read it!!!" Luigi shouted trying to get the report back out of Mario's grasp. (At this point in time, Mario's taller than Luigi). In the end, Luigi gave up.  
  
"Mama Mia!!" Mario exclaimed after reading the sheet again, "Mama's gonna kill you when she see's this!"  
  
"Mario, she isn't gonna see it. Well not before I change it a little bit anyway." Luigi smirked.  
  
"You what? You're not changing it are you?" Mario looked at this younger brother wide eyed.  
  
"The same way I have done every other semester. You see, I've got a programme on my computer and..." Luigi cut off when he saw the look Mario was giving him. It was a cross between his evil glare and his playful glint. "Mario give me that back NOW!"  
  
"Nope! This semester, Mama's gonna see what Luigi Mario is REALLY like at school!" Mario announced before running home. Luigi muttered something in Italien before shouting "MARIOOOOOOO!!!!!" and chasing after his brother.  
  
----------------------------------------*----------------------------------- --  
  
Later at the Mario residence, Luigi is in his room dreading Mary Mario coming home. When he hears the door open and Mario going to greet her, Luigi starts to panic.  
  
A few minutes laster all that can be heard from downstaits is.....  
  
"LUIGI MARIO! GET IN HERE NOW!!!!" Mary yelled to her youngest son. Luigi guessed she wasn't too happy.  
  
"Yes Mama?" Luigi poked his head round the lounge door.  
  
"What do you think of your report card?" Mary asked her son coldly.  
  
"Which one?" Luigi asked.  
  
"The one Mario showed me a few minutes ago."  
  
"Mama I... I... I can explain!" Luigi stuttered not knowing what to say. He was thinking more of what she was going to say to him than the other way round.  
  
"There's no explaining to do!" Mary shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Luigi stared blankly.  
  
"The same thing applys as usual Luigi, this year, all of your grades have been slipping. Both you and Mario are going to insidious Summer Camp for boys." Mary told her youngest son. At hearing the name of the camp, Luigi froze and Mario came running into the room from round the corner. He had been listening to the whole conversation.  
  
"But...But...But..." both boys started.  
  
"Mama, don't make us go back there!" Mario pleaded.  
  
"There's not one nice person there!" Luigi told her. Mary was having none of it.  
  
"Well if that's the case, maybe both of your grades will improve next year." She said before walking out of the room.  
  
Luigi sat on the sofa, stunned. Both boys had bad memories of that place and neither of them wanted to go back.  
  
"Don't worry Weege," Mario comforted his brother, "she's just mad. She won't make us go. She knows what they're like there."  
  
"I hope so Mario. I really hope so."  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, that was really bad. Will Mary send the two boys to Camp Insidious?? I'm not gonna tell you YET! You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Once again, I do not own any of the Nintendo characters.  
  
In the last chapter, Mary Mario was not too happy with Luigis report card and now she is sending both Luigi and Mario to Camp insidious for boys.  
  
"Mario," Luigi was talking to his older brother coldly, "I thought you said she was just mad." The two boys were packing their bags as Mary was sending them both off to camp. "Well, if you'd pulled your socks up a bit, then we wouldn't be in this mess would we?" Mario fought back. "If you hadn't showen Mama it before I changed it..." "Do you want to live a lie?" "Do you want to go back to Camp Insidious again?" Mario couldnt think of a comeback. "Ha! Got you there haven't I?" Luigi smirked. This was answered with a glare from Mario who threw a pillow at Luigi. At this point, Mary came into the room. "Hows the packing going?" she asked her two arguing sons. "Fine," Mario replied chirpily. "OK I suppose," Luigi added coldly. "Good, good," Mary smiled before turning her back on the boys and walking out of the room. "I don't see why I have to go," Mario thought aloud, "I got all A's and B's!" "As I explained to you earlier Mario," Luigi stated in a matter of fact tone, "Neither of us would have to go if you'd let me change it! You know what Mama's like!!!" Mario couldn't be bothered to argue back anymore and not a word was spoken between them all night.  
  
_______________________________*_______________________________  
  
At 7 o' clock the next morning, a shrill ring could be heard from Mario and Lugis room. Once this dreadful noise had stopped, Mary floated into the room. "Come on boys! Up you get! The bus will be here to pick you both up at nine," she walked out of the room again (after doing the usual Mom thing and opening the curtians) and went to cook breakfast. Both Mario and Luigi looked at each other and scowled before getting dressed.  
  
"Mama, why do I have to go?" Mario whined at breakfast, "my report was fine." "Because my son, it will teach you not to tell tales on your little brother and I want you to make sure Weege stays out of trouble." Mary informed her eldest son. "But but but..." Mario started to protest. "No buts young man," Mary glared. "You're both going and that's final!" Mario and Luigi both glared at each other again before carrying on with their breakfasts.  
  
"BEEP BEEP!!!" Something was making a very loud racket outside. "That'll be the bus," Mary sighed. "I'll see you both in two weeks boys," she said before kissing both of the sons on the heads. "Have fun and don't forget to write!" she waved as her sons climbed aboard the bus and once the driver had put their luggage in the luggage compartment, they drove off.  
  
Once the bus was out of sight, Mary broke down into tears outside their block of flats. "What have I done?" she asked herself over and over again. Ten minutes later, she walked back into her flat and went back to bed with tissues, chocolate, a film and a mug of hot chocolate to try and cheer herself up.  
  
A/N: So... Mary's not as tough as she makes out to be! Surprised? Well the big question is... what will happen to Mario and Luigi? Will they both be ok? Has Camp Insidious changed? Will they both start talking to each other again? Tune in next time to find out!!! Please R+R  
  
~*Hayz*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Here I go again. I do not own a single one of the characters in this story. They all belong to Nintendo.  
  
Anyway, in the last chapter, it was revealed that Luigi and Mario are indeed off to Camp Insidious. Mary has seen them onto the Camp Bus and now they are on their way!!!!! What'll happen? Let's find out!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Luigi," Mario was trying to get his little brothers attention, "come on Luigi, talk to me. Please?"  
  
Luigi was looking out of the window while listening to his C.D. player.  
  
"Come on Weege. There's no way we're gonna get through this if we don't start talking again," Mario wasn't getting anywhere. He looked around the bus to see who else was in for an unimaginable bad two weeks. He saw a boy from their school who was only known as Rocky. Mario gulped and faced the front again.  
  
The rest of the bus journey was silent apart from the sound of people snoring trying to catch up on the sleep they lost from getting up so early.  
  
  
  
'Well this is it,' Mario said to himself in his head as the bus reached the gates of Camp Inisidious. He looked at his little brother and saw that he had looked up from his GameBoy Advance and now had a look of horror on his face. He was going to say something to Mario when he remembered they weren't talking.  
  
'I wish we could start talking again,' Luigi said to homself, 'but I'm not making the first move!'  
  
Once the two boys had settled into their cabin, the whole camp was summoned by the camp leader, Sergent Throttle.  
  
"Over the next two weeks," Sgt Throttle started once all 43 boys had assembled, "you will undergo enough physically and mentally torturing activities to last you three lives."  
  
"Again," Luigi muttered to himself not realising Throttle was standing in front of him.  
  
"What was that boy?" Throttle shouted almost sending Luigi's eyeballs flying out the back of his head.  
  
"N...Nothing Sir," Luigi stammered his expression full of fear and shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Good. What's your name boy?"  
  
"Luigi. Luigi Mario, Sir," Luigi whispered.  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU BOY!!!!" Throttle replied, a sound of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"LUIGI, LUIGI MARIO SIR!" Luigi shouted back without realising it. When he realised what he'd done, he started to panic. Sgt Throttle had gone red with anger. All the other boys, including Mario, stared at Luigi, shocked, amazed, waiting to see what Sgt Throttle would do.  
  
"You'd better watch your back Luigi Mario. Very, very carefully." With this, Sgt Throttle dismissed the boys who went back to unpacking.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Brooklyn.......  
  
"I can't believe I sent them Shelia!" Mary Mario was sobbing down the phone to one of her friends, "I remember what happened last time I sent them. They were both on the phone every night begging to be picked up. Why did I send them Shelia?"  
  
"Mary, don't worry yourself. They'll both be fine," the voice on the end of the phone replied, "I've sent my Jim there too. He'll look after them. They do all go to the same school right?"  
  
"Yeah," Mary sniffed, "but what if something awful happens?" she asked panic striken.  
  
"Like what Mary?" Shelia asked sounding tired. "The camp cousinllers won't let anything happen. How about I come over to your place and we go out shopping?"  
  
"Ok..." Mary agreed after hesitating. After she'd hung up the phone, she went to get ready.  
  
Back at Camp Insidious.......  
  
"Luigi!!!!" Mario yelled at his younger brother, "what did you do that for? Do you REALLY wanna start off on the wrong foot?"  
  
Luigi argued that he wasn't going to stand there and be treated like dirt by someone who he'd never even met.  
  
While this was going on, a knock came at the cabin door. Both boys looked at the door as it slowly started to open.......  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up ^_^ I've been busy ok?? Can I just say thanks for all the reviews =D  
  
Anyway.... Who's at the door??? You're going to have to find out next time and see how Mario and Luigis Summer Holiday carries on.  
  
See you soon!!!!!  
  
~*Hayz*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Most of the characters in this fic belong to the one and the only Nintendo.  
  
OK, before gamecubegirl stabs any more of my fic to death, I'd better get the next chapter up.  
  
RECAP!!! Mario and Luigi break up for their Summer Holidays, Luigi gets a bad report, both boys get sent to Camp Insidious, they fall out, Luigi gets on the wrong side of Sgt Throttle right away, they make up, there's a knock on the door and it starts to slowly open.  
  
Got that? No? Tough. Basically, we left off with Mario and Luigis cabin door opening with an unknown (as of yet) character on the other side. You know, I could just keep going on and on forever notices glares but I won't. So, without further ado, Chapter 4 Ladys and Gents.  
  
---------------------------------*------------------------------------------ -  
  
The door was opening too slowly for Mario and Luigis liking. Both boys had retreated to the back wall of the cabin.  
  
"M...M...Mario..." Luigi stammered, "You... You don't think he's out to get me already... do you?"  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me Weege," Mario gulped. They were both very scared now. When the door fully opened however, they saw two very pretty girls. One of them had long blonde hair tied in bunches and was wearing white denim shorts, a pastel pink top and a pink baseball cap. The other had short brown hair which was tied back in a pony tail and was wearing blue denim shorts and a yellow t-shirt.  
  
"How much security is there on this place?" The blonde girl asked. "You have no idea what we've gone through to get here!"  
  
"So I hope you're grateful!" the brunette added.  
  
"Er..." Mario said. "We'd be more grateful if we knew who you were and why you've come all this way to come and see us."  
  
The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "We haven't come that far! We're on the camp on the other side of the river. You know, Camp Clearwater. Anyway, I'm Peach and this is Daisy," the brunette smiled.  
  
"Hi. You two are so lucky we've come before anything happened."  
  
"Why? What's going to happen?" Mario asked.  
  
"First," Peach said, "we need to know who you two are."  
  
"Well I'm Mario..." Mario waited for Luigi to introduce himself but he couldn't take his eyes off Daisy, "... and this is my little brother, Luigi. Also known as Weege or Weegie." This made Luigi snap out of his trance and scowl at Mario.  
  
"Right, we need to move fast if we're gonna get you two out of this place," Peach whispered.  
  
"WHAT?" Luigi shouted happily, "YOU'RE GONNA mmph!" Daisy put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shut up or some'll hear you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"You two sit down and we'll explain what's going on," Peach told the two boys who obediently sat down. "Right, there's this evil monster called Bowser and he's out to make everyones life a misery." Luigi looked at his backpack.  
  
"You mean Bowser... he's real?"  
  
"As real as you and me," Daisy sighed and rolled her eyes at the useless Mario Bro. "Anyway, Bowsers servents run this camp. They have done for about ten years. Every single year, a camper goes 'missing' but really Bowser takes them back to his secret lair and trains them up to be councellors for the next camp."  
  
"And this year," Peach carried on, "Luigi is Bowsers victim." Luigi jumped half a mile into the air.  
  
"Don't let them take me Mario!" The younger boy cried clinging on to his brothers leg.  
  
"Jeez Luigi, calm down. He's not gonna take you. If you were listening to what Peach and Daisy were saying, they're gonna get us out of here before he strikes."  
  
"Really?" The distraught boy asked. Mario, Peach and Daisy all nodded.  
  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Luigi announced happily. One the other three had rolled their eyes again, another knock came at the door. This time, it was Sgt Throttle. Peach and Daisy hid under the beds while Mario answered the cabin door. The message was that they had to be at the obstical course in 10minutes sharp.  
  
"The obstical course?! Already?" Luigi cried again. "I don't wanna go Mario, don't make me!"  
  
After instructions off Peach and Daisy to meet them in the forest at midnight, Mario dragged Luigi by his feet to the obstical course.  
  
----------------------------------*----------------------------------------- -  
  
A/N: So, there's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed. Tune in next time to find out what happens next!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Hayz*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Do I have to do this every chapter? (Whole of FFn nods) O.K. then. I do not own any of the characters you will recognize in this fic (eg: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser etc etc) but I did come up with Sgt Throttle all by myself (  
  
Anyway, sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I'm back now.  
  
If you remember, in Chapter 4, we left off with Mario and Luigi going to the obstacle course. I'm not going to go into any detail on the last chapter and I'm going to go straight into Chapter 5. Enjoy ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I never, ever, ever want to do that again!" Luigi announced as he flopped on his bed. "I'm telling you Mario, he's got it in for me!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's because of what's supposed to be happening to you," Mario suggested. It was now that he noticed a piece of folded paper on his pillow. "Hey, what's this?" he asked his brother, unfolding the paper.  
  
"I don't know, I can't see it so why are you asking me?" Luigi replied sarcastically.  
  
"Haha, aren't we the comedian?" Mario muttered reading the note. "Luigi," Mario sounded more serious now, "read this."  
  
"Can you read it out? My legs don't wanna move."  
  
Mario cleared his throat and started to read aloud.  
  
If you want to see the Princesses again, be at cabin 13 at midnight tonight. A friend.  
  
"A friend? Princesses? Who is this guy?" Luigi questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Hey, you know those games you play?" Mario was thinking now. He felt as though he needed to help.  
  
"Yeah? What about them?" Luigi knew Mario hated his Game Boy games and was preparing himself for more criticism off his older brother.  
  
"Well, in all games, there's always a damsel in distress and a hero right?" Luigi nodded, "What's the damsel in distress called in your games?" A light bulb went off in Luigi's head, "It's either Peach or Daisy depending on whether it's in the Mushroom Kingdom or Sarasaland."  
  
"Anything else?" Mario pushed his younger brother.  
  
"They're both Princesses!!!!! And the hero usually has to save them from a monster called. oh what's his name?!" Luigis mind had drawn to a blank.  
  
"Think Weege, we gotta help them!"  
  
"Barbie? Britney? Barney? Barker? Boiler? Bowser? Betty? Wait, it's Bowser! Yeah Bowser that's it!!" Luigi smiled.  
  
"That's who Peach and Daisy were on about earlier!" Mario exclaimed. "And they were in our cabin, which was where the note was left!" This made Luigi gas with horror.  
  
"You don't think he's taken them do you?"  
  
"I hate to break it to you little bro, but it wouldn't surprise me."  
  
After hearing this, Luigis legs all of a sudden wanted to move again. "No way am I going to sit here and let that slimy, ugly freak do no-one knows what to her!" he practically shouted as he stormed towards the cabin door but Mario got to the door first and blocked Luigis way.  
  
"Wait until tonight Luigi," Mario ordered softly. He could tell Luigi was angry.  
  
"But Mario. She's too pretty to have anything happen to her!" Luigi protested.  
  
"No buts young man. Nothing will happen to her ok?" Mario tried to reassure his brother. Luigi mumbled something before going back to his bed, switching on his Game Boy and letting himself be drawn back into game land.  
  
------------------------------------------*--------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back in Brooklyn, Mary was still finding it difficult to come to terms with what she'd done and Shelia had taken her out shopping. As they entered a clothes shop, Mary saw the dungarees she'd bought for her sons.  
  
"Oh Shelia look! I bought these for the boys just a week ago!" Mary burst into tears again. Shelia decided it was time for Mary to go home.  
  
-----------------------------------------*---------------------------------- -------------------  
  
All you could see at Camp Insidious was a small torch light from inside Cabin 13. It was quarter to midnight. Mario was pacing up and down the cabin and Luigi was shaking his Game boy furiously.  
  
"Hey Mario, did you bring any batteries out with you?"  
  
Mario shot Luigi a sideways glare, "Yeah Weege, I carry them round in my back pocket all the time.  
  
"Jeez, I was only asking, no need to get like that! I know you're worried about the Princesses too but there's no need for sarcasm.  
  
"Sorry, you're right. There's no need," Mario sighed.  
  
"So, have you got any batteries?" Luigi could tell after another sideways glare that he was trying his brothers patience. But before Mario could say anything, green pipe came out from the floor of the cabin and out popped two people who looked almost identical to Mario and Luigi.  
  
"Wario and Waluigi. I should have known you two would be in trouble somewhere, I thought you two went missing about a year ago." Mario spoke unwillingly. Wario and Waluigi were Mario and Luigis cousins. The two sets of brothers didn't get on very well. Wario was Marios age and Waluigi was Luigis age.  
  
"Enough chit chat!" Waluigi snapped.  
  
"Hey Bandy Legs! Don't talk to my brother like that!" Luigi argued defensively.  
  
"Oh shut it bean pole!" Wario shouted. Luigi looked offended and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Wario growled, "we are here on business of the King of Dark Land."  
  
"We understand you are aquainted with Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Is this true?" The Mario brothers nodded, "Well, if you want to see them again, I suggest you follow us down this warp pipe," Waluigi smirked.  
  
"What have you done to them?!" Mario and Luigi demanded in unison.  
  
"Nothing.yet," Wario jeered.  
  
"Their fate however lies in your hands," Waluigi concluded sounding as cool as ice.  
  
Mario and Luigi were ready to pick a fight with their cousins but changed their minds.  
  
"So, what are you gonna do?" Waluigi asked impatiently.  
  
"We haven't got all night you know!" Wario added looking at his watch and tapping his foot. "The King doesn't like to be kept waiting. Especially as he's got an interview tomorrow!"  
  
"We'll go," Mario said for both brothers.  
  
"We.we will?" Luigi looked at his brother with a look of shock and horror. He had different feelings to his brother.  
  
"You wanna see Daisy again?" Mario asked. Luigi suddenly brightened up.  
  
"OK, what are we waiting for?" Luigi punched the air, "Let's go!!!" Luigi ran towards the pipe. "Come on Mario!!!" Once Mario had slowly wandered over to the pipe, Luigi picked him up and threw Mario down the pipe and then Luigi followed him.  
  
"What suckers!" Waluigi laughed. "They seriously think THEY'LL be able to change the Kings mind?"  
  
"Good luck to them!" Wario smirked, "come on, let's go." The two jumped into the pipe which then closed up and disappeared!  
  
----------------------------------------*----------------------------------- -------------  
  
A/N: So. will Mario and Luigi come out at the other end ok? What's happened to Peach and Daisy? Who's the King of Darkland? What does he want with Mario and Luigi? Find out next time! Please review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Holidays - Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Just in case I haven't quite got the message across yet, I only own Sgt Throttle. Every other character belongs to the nice people at Nintendo. So, in the last chapter, Mario and Luigi discovered Peach and Daisy had gone missing with only one clue as to their whereabouts, a letter from the abductors. At midnight, Mario and Luigi crept into Cabin 13 where their evil cousins Wario and Waluigi greeted them with the news that Peach and Daisy were ok but the fate of the Princesses was in their hands. Well that's the buzz on the last chapter, now let's get on with Chapter 6.  
  
CHAPTER 6!!!  
  
While Mario and Luigi were travelling down the warp pipe with Wario and Waluigi close on their tails, Peach and Daisy awoke to find themselves on the floor in the middle of a ring of fire.  
  
"Wha.What happened?" Peach asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes, "where are we?"  
  
Daisy was more alert than her friend, "I don't know what happened, but it wouldn't surprise me if one way or another, we've ended up in Darkland."  
  
Before anything else could be said, a big turtle type lizard leapt over the flames.  
  
"Good morning Your Royal Highnesses and welcome to Darkland. My name's Bowser and I'm here to help you with all your holiday queries. Anything you would like to know, just ask and I'll answer."  
  
"I have a question," Peach spoke. Bowser nodded for her to carry on, "How much would a first class plane ticket back to Camp Clearwater cost?"  
  
"My dear, it would cost you your life. It is definitely a journey I would advise you not to make," Bowser sneered. The only reply Peach could make was to step backwards and away from the monster. "So this is it," Bowser continued, "the Princesses meet their fate and face death." With this, Bowser clicked his fingers and four Koopa Troopas jumped into the ring. "Koopas, would you like to escort these two young ladies to their cells?" Bowser clicked his fingers again and the flames died.  
  
"You'll never get away with this you big, ugly oaf!" Daisy shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh no, what ever shall I do? Are you going to set your little mushrooms on to me again? I'm so scared!" Bowser replied sarcastically, Peach glared back at him. "You look so pretty when you glare," he grinned mockingly at her.  
While all this was going on, Mario was having difficulties of his own.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" Mario shouted at his cousins, he looked around the place and couldn't see Luigi anywhere. "What have you done to Luigi?!"  
  
"What do you mean? He came down the warp pipe didn't he?" Waluigi looked round unable to see Luigi.  
  
"He must have taken the wrong pipe at the V junction!" Wario wailed, "King Bowser will kill us for sure if we don't find him!"  
  
"Well he's the smarter one out of the two of us," Mario mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Wario yelled at him.  
  
"What was what?" Mario replied innocently, "I didn't say or do a thing! I swear!" Wario and Waluigi didn't believe him but let it go. They had to find Luigi or risk losing their jobs and having to go back home, or even worse, be killed.  
  
Luigi flew out of the warp pipe and found himself in what he recognized from his Game Boy games as being the Mushroom Kingdom and he was standing right outside Princess Peach's castle.  
  
"Oh my word!" Luigi exclaimed, "Am I, Luigi Mario, really standing outside the castle of Princess Peach?" He didn't realise that one of the castles residents and Peach's Royal Retainer was standing right next to him.  
  
"Yes, you are Sir. Can I help you at all?" Toad asked.  
  
"So you're the one who kidnapped Peach and Daisy and brought them. to the Mushroom Kingdom? This isn't making any sense. Where's Mario?" Luigi was getting more confused by the second.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but Princess Toadstool is currently on holiday in America. She will return in five weeks," Toad informed Luigi.  
  
"No! You don't understand! Princess Peach has been kidnapped! She came over to mine and Mario's cabin at Camp Insidious along with Princess Daisy of Sarasaland from Camp Clearwater and they said they'd save us from Sgt Throttle, me and Mario left the cabin and when we got back again, they were gone and only a note was left saying we had to go to Cabin 13 at midnight if we wanted to see them again and so we went and my Game Boy batteries ran out, my cousins Wario and Waluigi showed up and then we followed them down a warp pipe to get to where the Princesses were and then I ended up here, I think Bowser has got them!" Luigi stopped and started gasping for air. He'd somehow managed to say all that in one breath.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that our Princess has been kidnapped? By Bowser?"  
  
"Yes! And now, my brother's gone missing!" Luigi sighed  
  
"I take it Mario's your brother?" The mushroom guessed.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So what are you going to do about it? Saving the Princesses and your brother?"  
  
"I.I don't know." Luigi and Toad were now sitting in the conference room in the castle.  
  
"Well, I have an idea," Toad said thoughtfully.  
  
"What's that then?" Luigi asked before Toad pushed a button on his remote control. "What did you just do?" Luigi asked. He was about to say something else when a green dinosaur came bouncing into the conference room and skidding to a halt, nearly knocking over a chair.  
  
"Luigi, I'd like you to meet Yoshi." Toad smiled.  
  
Yoshi walked up to Luigi. "Hi Luigi, me Yoshi!" The dino smiled.  
  
"So what's your idea Toad?"  
  
"Well you can't battle Bowser on your own, so Yoshi will take you to Darkland and help you rescue your brother and the Princesses.  
  
Toad was interrupted by Yoshi. "D.D.Darkland? But Yoshi scared of Darkland! Nasty, horrible things attack Yoshi!"  
  
"Don't worry Yoshi, I'll be right there with you. We'll be fine, you'll see," Luigi reassured the dino.  
  
"Yoshi be safe with Luigi?"  
  
"Yes Yoshi, you'll be safe," he laughed.  
  
"You'd better stay here for the night first. It's late and you've got a big day ahead of you," Toad advised. So Luigi followed Toad to a massive spare bedroom and went to sleep.  
A/N: So, that's what's going on!! You're going to have to wait a while for the next Chapter though, darn exams!!! Please review!!! ~*Hayz*~ 


End file.
